Learning to love
by Travismelove
Summary: Seth had been through a lot and after getting away from an abusive father he and his mother relocate and try to discover themselves once more. Along the way people come into his life and they change it...maybe for he better. Ambrollins pairing with Roman, Kelly and Randy. Warning: mentions of abuse and selfharm. AU Hurt/Comfort. Bad summary hopefully better story.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Kelly and Seth friendship but ultimately Rollins/Ambrose are endgame.**

 **...**

Seth was sitting at the kitchen table playing with his food. It was early Thursday morning and he was exhausted having not slept that night before. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up his mother smiled down at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay sweetie." Gale sat across from him. "How are you doing...its been a while since you last opened up." Three months ago she and Seth relocated after years of being abused by her ex husband...Seth's father. Now they had a chance to start fresh. Seth had been through so much and all she wanted to do was make it better for him. She frowned when Seth remaind silent. "What about school...are you excited to finally get out of the house and met others. You haven't left since we moved in." Seth shrugged and sat back. "Come on I need you to talk to me...were all we have."

"Sorry." Seth says again his voice low. "I'm just nervous about the new school...people are going to think I'm done kind of freak."

"Seth I promise that everything will be okay." Gale says. "But If anything happens just call me okay, I'll be there there."

Seth nodded. "I'm not really hungry."

"Why don't you go get ready then." Gale says.

Seth got up from the table and headed up to his room. He spent nearly ten minutes looking for something to wear before just throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. He threw on his hoddie, grabbed his book bag and headed back downstairs. He sat on the couch and patiently waited for his mother. His leg bounced excessively and his thumb and pointer finger rubbed together nervously. Once his mom returned all dressed for get first day of work they headed out. The drive to the school was quiet...except of the low music from the radio. Gale pulled into the parking lot of the school which was only a few blocks away and turned off the car. It was a little early so there wasn't many kids hanging around outside.

Gale turned to Seth. "Are you going to going to be okay getting home after school."

"Yeah." Seth looked out at the school and sighed before getting out. The halls were nearly empty as he pulled out his schedule. Math, Chemistry, English, free period, Gym, Physics. He spent the next few minutes walking around the school looking for his classes. As he was heading back to where his first period class was he bumped into another student. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said. "I don't think I've seen you around, is this your first day?" He nodded. "Well I'm Kelly so if you ever need anything just ask me." He nodded again. "What's your name?"

Seth swollwed. "Seth."

"Well it's nice to me you Seth." Kelly says. "Well I better go..maybe I'll see you around."

Seth watched her go before going into his first period class which was empty. He sat in the very back and laid his head down on the desk. He was exhausted. After a while he felt himself drifting off but someone clearing their throat made him sit up.

"Hi there...you must be Mr. Rollins." He says. "Are you okay?"

Seth nodded and wiped his face. "Yeah just a little tired...didn't get much sleep last need."

"Well my name is Gavin but you can call me Mr. Davis." He says. "I've gotten your transcripts from your last school and your grades were really good until... He quickly stopped talking when Seth looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it back up. If you ever need to talk we can set you up with our school psychiatrist she's really good but only if you're okay with it."

Seth nodded. "Thanks."

 **...**

"They will not force us...they will stop degradeing us...they will not control us...and we will be victories!"

Roman shook his head as his younger brother Dean and close friend Randy yelled along to muse, uprising. He turned the radio down and slapped Dean's hand away when he went to turn it back up. "You guys are horrible."

"Awe you know you love our singing." Dean says.

"Yeah." Randy says. "You're just mad because we sing better then you."

"Please." Replied Roman pulling into the school parking lot. They hopped out of the truck and headed inside. "So Randy are you coming to the game tonight, my dad got an extra ticket."

"Yeah I'll go." Randy says before heading in another direction. "I'll catch you guys later."

Roman watched him go then threw his arm around Dean. "So how are you baby brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean with this whole Tyler thing." Roman Replied. "It was fucked up what he did to you and even more so when you didn't let me kick the shit out of him."

Dean frowned a little. "I'm over it alright, he's not worth it so just let it go."

"Don't worry I'll get you back in the game...I know this one guy-"

"Please don't." Dean says pushing him away. "I'll be fine."

"Alright well I'm here if you need someone to talk to." He playfully pushed Dean on the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

 **...**

Kelly was going through her locker when someone leans onto the one next to her. She instantly smelled the strong calone smiled, already knowing who it was. "Good morning Randy, how can I help you?"

Randy shrugged, arms folding over his chest. "Nothing I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?"

Kelly closed her locker and turned to leave. "How many times are you going to ask me that Orton?"

Randy quickly went after her. "Until you agree to one date with me. We can do anything you want; movies, bowling or skating. I'm not this bad guy everyone makes me out to be. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove it to you." He grabbed her and and walked around her. "Please, will you just think about it?"

Kelly sighed and looked around before looking back to Randy. "Okay I'll think about it."

Randy smiled. "That's all I ask, come on I'll walk you to class."

 **...**

 **A/N Okay so this is my first story and I'm just reading the water. Let me know what you guys think and be completely honest. I know it still needs so work but I hope the beginning made you want to read more. FINGERS CROSSED**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Seth pretty much kept to himself as the day went on. It was now lunch time and he considered just skipping but was hungry so decided to go. He stood with his tray looking out at the sea of people trying to find somewhere he could sit. After a few seconds he gave up and turned to leave bit ran smack into another student.

"Watch it freak!" He snarled causing others to look at them.

Seth could hear the laughing and quickly got to his feet. He could hear someone calling his name but he just kept running. He ended up sitting outside of his next class, his hood over his head and knees pulled to his chest.

Kelly spotted him and slowly made her way over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine." Seth says keeping his head down.

Kelly sighed and sat down next to him. "Forget about that guy, he's an asshole." Seth remained silent so she looked down. "So are you liking your classes so far?"

Seth lifted his head up and looked at her. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I want too." Kelly held out a orange for him.

Seth reached out and took the Orange. "Thank you."

Kelly smiled. "This is a good school, there's just some people here that gets a kick out of hurting others just to prove they're tough. They are some good kids here too."

Seth looked down and started pealing the Orange. "I wouldn't know...you're the only one who's talked to me."

Kelly nodded. "Is it okay if I sit here with you until lunch is over?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah."

 **...**

"Who was that guy Brock was messing with?" Dean asked as they left the lunchroom.

Roman shrugged. "I'm guessing he's new since I haven't seen him around."

"Did you see Kelly going after him?" Randy says. "You don't think there something going on there...do you?"

"No...you know how she is." Dean says. "She likes to help people and making new students feel welcome is her specialty."

Randy folded his arms and stopped when he saw Kelly with the same kid from before. "There she is...with the new kid."

"Relax." Roman says heading over to Kelly. "Hey Kelly."

"Hey Roman." Kelly says. "Seth these are my friends Roman, Randy and Dean...guys this is Seth."

Seth looked at them briefly...his eyes landed on the scruffy one a second to long and when he saw his face turn ever so slightly he quickly got to his feet and scurred away.

Roman pushed him. "Nice going you scared the kid."

"I didn't do anything!" Dean shouted. "He was just looking at me all weird."

Kelly got up just as the bell for third period sounded. "I better go."

The three watched Kelly go then headed their own ways. Dean walked into the class they were standing in front of and went to his normal seat in the back. Moments later the teacher came in talking about something he could care less about until he mentioned a new kid. Looking up he saw the other teen standing by the door, hood over his head.

"Guys if you haven't already noticed we have a new student. This is Seth Rollins...is there anything you'd like to say Seth."

Seth shook his head.

"Okay then why don't you sit anywhere you like." Mr. Davenport says.

Seth looked around and pulled his hood down before slowly making his way to an empty seat.

"What's with the blond streak!" He heard someone yell and the class started laughing.

"Shut up!" Came a voice from the back and the room went silent. All eyes went to who the voice belonged to, Seth's included. The scruffy teen from before was watching him again but something was diffrent this time, his look was different.

Looking away he sat down as everyone turned their attention back to the front of the class. He found himself getting lost in his own mind until he was pulled from it. The scruffy teen stood before him, he swallowed. An open book was placed in front of him and he looked down.

"Algebra...if you need any help just ask me." Dean waited until Seth nodded before he went back to his seat. As class went on he found himself watching him. His head buried in his book...seemed like he knew what he was doing. When class finally did end he waited until the class emptied before he started to leave, Seth remained in his seat. Glancing up at him only once before looking away.

Once he was gone he got up and made his way out but sea of students in the hallway made him stop. Taking a few steps back he looked back when he heard his name.

"Are you okay Mr. Rollins?" Mr. Davenport says.

Seth nodded. "Yeah." When the crowd died down he left and it wasn't long before he spotted Kelly coming over to him.

"Hey are you okay?" Kelly asks. "You look pretty freaked out earlier."

"Yeah." Seth looked around before looking back to her. "Can you help me find my last class, a Mr. Gabriel's class."

Kelly squealed. "That's my class too...come on let's go." She grabbed his arm and he quickly pulled it away. "Sorry I didn't mean too-"

"It's okay." Seth says rubbing his arm. "I'm fine...we better go."

 **...**

The ride home was quiet as Seth kept his eyes out the window. He knew his mother would start asking him millions of questions about his first day but he didn't really want to talk about it.

"So how did everything go." Gale says.

Seth sat back and looked down at his hands. "It was okay I guess. I met this girl and she was really cool."

"That's great." Gale says.

"How was the hospital?" Seth asked looking over at her.

"It was nice and I even met a few friends of my own. Out of all the nurses there I think only two or three have kids your age. I told them they should come over sometime." Gale glanced over at Seth who played with his fingers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...there was just this guy at school that-" Shaking his head he looked back out the window. "Never mind." When she pulled into the driveway he grabbed his bag and quickly got out. Heading inside he climded the stairs up to his room. Unzipping his jacket he took it off and tossed it in the bed before sitting down. He was starting to feel something...something he didn't understand and it all started when he saw the scruffy teen, Dean.

 **...**

"Sit down...are you ready for this...shut up, are you ready for this...stand up, are you ready for this...Restrain...are you ready!" Randy yelled along to the music from the back seat. Roman sung along as well but Dean sat silently in the passengers side.

"Hey you good over there?" Roman asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine...just thinking." Replied Dean.

"About what?"

'The new kid' He thought to himself. "Nothing important." But was it? He suddenly hears Tyler's voice in his head. Telling him that he's nothing and no one would ever love someone like him. Tyler was his first love...first kiss...first everything but the feeling was only one-sided. They were together for over a year and he truely thought nothing could break them. That all came crashing down when he saw Tyler for what he truly was, a lier and a cheater. After that he's been to afraid to date because he feared he'd be hurt again. He started chewing on his finger nails which didn't go unnoticed.

"Come on what bothering you?" Roman asked.

Dean quickly removed his hand from his face. "Nothing."

Roman pulled into Randy's driveway and looked back at him. "I'll pick you up at six...if you're late I'm leaving your ass home." Sitting back he looked at Dean. "What?"

"Forget about it okay." Dean says. "Let's just go."

Roman sighed but started the car and headed home.

 **...**


End file.
